Question: A box contains 5 white balls and 6 black balls.  A ball is drawn out of the box at random.  What is the probability that the ball is white?
There are 5 white balls and 11 balls total, which means there is a $\boxed{\dfrac{5}{11}}$ probability that the ball drawn out will be white.